Reunion
by Flaming Author 22
Summary: After a night of catching up most of the crew heads to bed for the night, leaving Jaune and Yang to bond on a more personal level. A short smutty/lemon filled one-shot based off the end of Volume 5 episode 7.


**AN: So, this is a one shot based after Volume 5 episode 7. It takes place the night the episode ends. Obviously made this just for the fun of it. Not really a story to take seriously.**

 **Reunion**

Jaune sat on one of the large couches in the living room along with Yang and Weiss. After a long day of catching up and talking about magic, the maidens, the defense of Mistral and tales of the past, the other had gone off to bed leaving just the three left up.

"I still really can't believe you two are back. I'm so happy you're safe after that run in with Yang's mom." Jaune smiled leaning back into the couch.

"I had it under control." Yang shrugged. "Also, it's good to see you too Vomit Boy. Thanks for looking after my sister and helping my uncle Qrow. It means a lot." The long-haired blonde smiled.

"Age… That name again, really? And here I was trying to have a real moment with you Yang." He sighed, causing the two girls to giggle a bit.

"Well, I have to use the restroom." Weiss announced getting up.

Yang watched her leave the room until she scooted closer to Jaune on the couch.

"Yang?"

"So Jaune. Do you still like her?"

"Huh?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow causing Yang to roll her eyes.

"You know! Do you still have feelings for her? Do you want to go out with her and stuff like that?"

He felt the heat rush to his face along with embarrassing memories of the past. Weiss certainly has got even more beautiful since they last met, but he was pretty sure she still didn't have an interest in him.

"No. I've moved on to be honest. It's better for both of us anyway that I stop asking her out. I don't think she would ever like me like that anyway, so it's whatever." He admitted with a shrug.

Yang nodded. "I see…What if she did say yes? Would you go out with her then if she liked you back?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure to be honest. I don't think that will ever happen anyway, so no point in worrying about it when we have a lot bigger things to worry about now."

"That's true, but for all we know we could die tomorrow. It's okay to have fun while you can." Yang smiled.

"True, but I would have to find someone for that first." Jaune smiled getting up. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night actually. Tell Weiss good night for me, okay?"

Yang however, pulled him back down on the couch. "Hold on a sec."

"What is it?"

"I'm happy to see you're still smiling after everything. I'm really sorry about Pyrrha. As someone who also doesn't have their partner I'm here for you if you ever need to talk." She brushed her long golden hair back before letting go of his arm.

He nodded, trying not to think back to that horrible night he lost Pyrrha forever.

"Thanks Yang. I'm sure you'll see Blake again someday though. The same offer goes to you too."

She nodded. "Thanks, Jaune… Still, Blake made her choice, so if she doesn't want to see us then fine, so be it." Her eyes fell to the floor.

"I know how you feel Yang."

She looked back up at him. "What do you mean?"

Jaune sighed slowly as he remembered the night's events. "Pyrrha chose to die. It wasn't a sacrifice. It wasn't necessary. She didn't save me or anyone for that matter."

"What do you mean?" Yang's eyes widened. Clearly, she hadn't heard the full details of what had happened that night.

"Cinder wasn't even following us. Pyrrha chose to go back after kissing me and shoving me into my locker. She sent my locker flying into the city. The city under attack by Grimm and the White Fang. Does that really sound safer?"

Yang's confused stare faded as he continued on.

"I'm not trying to bash her. I love her Yang. Pyrrha meant the world to me, but like you I can't understand for the life of me why she went after Cinder. Hell, if she was going to make a stand why didn't she stay with Ozpin? The two together might have had a chance. Regardless of the reason Pyrrha chose to leave me behind for some pointless final battle that never had to happen. She would have been a great help instead now more than ever with the looming battle for Mistral but instead… She died so pointlessly. She chose to leave and none of us will ever get to see here again."

He felt tears make their way down his cheeks. He felt embarrassed for crying like this in front of someone, but it was all so frustrating to him even after all this time.

"Jaune…" Yang embraced him tightly in a deep hug.

He hugged back tightly. "Sorry…The point is both our partners seem to be runaways so…I get it. I'm here if you ever need to vent as well."

"I know Jaune." The beautiful blonde smiled. "We both lost our partners, but we still have one another, and I promise things will get better."

He smiled as he separated from her.

"I know."

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hey Jaune?"

"What is it Yang?"

"Have you ever kissed someone? I mean besides Pyrrha of course."

Jaune laughed. "What me? No way. Why? Have you?"

She giggled. "What do you think?"

"I think you have."

She looked down before leaning against him. "Actually, I haven't. Not once."

"Really!?"

"Yep." She grinned before looking him in the eye.

"Wow. It's really surprising given hot sexy and flirtatious you are."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I can talk the talk fine, but I haven't really found anyone to walk the walk with."

"How come?"

"Just haven't found anyone I trust enough for that to be honest. Well, at least till now." She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer to her. Her soft lips touching his. Naturally, he wasn't sure how to react at first, but he soon returned her kiss. His hand fell down her back as she pushed him down on the couch and got on top of him.

He pulled back. "Yang!? Don't think this is a bit much?"

She blushed. "Oh, sorry. I supposed I should have asked first, huh?"

"No, it's fine. I just didn't expect this from you. You're about the last person actually." He sighed softly, allowing himself to catch his breath after the long kiss.

"Yeah I know. Do you want me to stop?"

"Well do you really want to continue?"

She smiled. "I do. You're actually pretty handsome and I can see why P-money was so fond of you. Plus, you babysat my sister after she ran off, so I owe you a bit for that I think."

"Ruby? No, I'm glad I could go with her."

"Even so." The female blonde leaned in and kissed him once more.

Jaune's hands slid down her back once more until they reached her waist.

She broke off the kiss. This time she was the one out of breath and red in the face.

"Jaune…Do you want to keep going? I kind of do…"

"Well…Yeah but what about Weiss? She will be back from the bathroom any minute or what if your uncle or someone else wakes up and comes down here?"

She shrugged. "To be honest, I think the risk is kind of hot…"

"I don't know…."

"Jaune I could feel your hands down my back. I know you wanted to pull my shirt off." She grinned. "I'll let you see _them_ if you really want?"

"Really?!"

"Yep. All you have to do is ask. It's a once time deal though."

Jaune looked up at the busty female still on top of him. Her beautiful blue eyes staring into him innocently with a small hint of mischief.

"Well…Alright. I want to see _them._ "

Yang blushed as she grinned. "Alright Lover Boy. Just this once."

She straightened before her hands went to her sides and lifted up her shirt slowly and pulled it off before reaching back and throwing off her bra. Giving him a perfect view.

"Wow Yang…They are beautiful." He didn't know what else to say as he stared at her large breasts.

"Thanks. Want to touch them?"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. It's no fun just looking if you can't touch them too. I don't mind, but if you tell anyone I'll break your dick off."

"I won't say anything, but I thought you liked the risk?" He muttered as his eyes never left her chest.

"I do, but there is a difference between getting caught in the act and kissing and telling."

"That's true." He reached up and grabbed her boobs. They were so soft and jiggly that he couldn't help but play with them.

Yang smiled as her hand slid down his chest and made its way to his zipper. She undid his pants before taking out his cock and started to stroke it softly.

He let out a soft moan.

"Having fun Lover Boy?

"Mm…Yes…" He wined as her hand stroked his cock harder.

"Good. I never did this before… But want me to suck on it? I'll even put it between my tits too, if you want."

"Yes please!"

She smirked as she got off his lap and onto her knees. Her plump breasts easily going between his cock and sandwiching it before she started to suck on the tip.

"Fuck! I didn't think this is what we would be doing the night we saw one another again…"

"Me either. But it's more fun than I thought." She started to deep throat it as she pressed her boobs tighter around it.

He moaned as he cummed on her lips and some flew onto her breasts.

"That was quick…" She frowned. "It's not the biggest ether…"

"Sorry." He muttered embarrassed.

She smiled and winked at him before licking the cum off her boobs.

"It's fine Jaune. I was just teasing you. To be honest, I loved the taste of your dick. I just hope you're ready for round two."

His eyes widened. "Round two?"

"Yep." She stood up and quickly pulled off her pants and bright yellow thong before teasing his cock with her hand until it got hard again.

"Yang are sure you want me to be your first?"

"I doubt I'll find anyone better anytime soon Jaune and yes I am sure. Is it okay that I'm your first, as well?"

He nodded. "Yeah…I'd be the luckiest guy in the world."

"Damn straight you are." She grinned. She slowly inserted his cock inside of her before she started to ride on it. Her boobs jiggling widely as she bounced on his cock.

"Fuck Jaune it hurts a bit...But now it's starting to feel really good." She moaned before leaning into him and kissing his lips while still riding him.

He kissed her back allowed her tongue to move inside his mouth. "Mmm…Yang your body feels so good. This is a dream come true!"

"Yeah, I know! After all the bullshit it feels so good to cut loose like this. I feel amazing now!" She groaned as she rode him faster. His hard member went deeper into her pussy and really started to hit that spot.

He gave her ass a nice slap causing her to whimper a bit.

"You're so rough Jaune…"

"Me? You're the one riding me Yang"

She ignored his rebuttal. "Jaune! I'm going to cum now!"

"Go ahead."

She squirted before allowing his cock to leave her pussy.

"Now you're the one who came too quickly." He teased.

"It was just a fluke" She grinned. Her hand reaching for his dick. "You still need to cum, again, don't you?"

"Yes! Please use your mouth again."

She nodded and got back on her knees before sucking him off once more. His hand groping her tit until he finally exploded. This time it all went in her mouth as she struggled to swallow it all.

"Feel better?" She smiled after taking in his white load.

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yep! I feel like a million lien. This was some nice blonde bonding time." She smirked as she got up and started to get dressed.

He nodded and started to get dressed. "We got really lucky Weiss is still in the bathroom."

"Yeah Weiss-Cream normally takes forever so I wasn't worried."

He nodded. "So… It was only a one time thing?"

She shrugged. "Well, I only did it to thank you for helping my family and since we both needed a win after all the shit we went through with our partners. But… I don't mind doing it again with you after a date or two though."

"Really? You want to go out with me?"

"Yeah…I mean I we have a lot more in common than I thought, and you were actually pretty good in bed not that I can compare with anyone else though.

He nodded. "True. For now, I think we should keep this quiet but after the big battle is over I'll take you on a date. Deal?"

"Deal." She smiled. "Yeah, it's for the best we pretend like this never happened though. For now, anyway."

"Cool. It will be our little secret."

* * *

Weiss returned to the living room to find the two blondes sitting quietly next to one another on the couch. It seemed a bit out of place to her.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked curiously.

"Nope!" The duo responded together. Almost too quickly.

She raised a brow. "Really?"

"Well, we just talked about our partners that's all." Jaune responded truthfully while Yang gave a quick nod.

"Oh, I see... Well, I'm going to turn in for the night actually. Good night you two. Stay out of trouble."

"Have a good night Weiss." Yang grinned.

"Yeah! Sleep well. Again, it's great to see you again." Jaune smiled.

"You too." She smiled back before heading upstairs.

* * *

Yang smiled as she went back to the room she shared with Weiss. Silently getting into bed and closing her eyes, she couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. She never expected to lose her virginity Jaune of all people, but after everything that's happened and the talk they had tonight… The mood just sort of came over her and it felt great in terms of removing all the pent of stress in her life.

Plus, it wasn't like she knew any other guys outside their group. Ren was taken by Nora and Oscar? Just no! Ewww!

So, she had few options but that wasn't all bad. Jaune was a good guy…And when it came to being her secret partner in romance she knew he would be there for her when she woke up.

It was nice…

 **AN: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
